


~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 8)

by faraboverubies22



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Kissing, Mystery, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraboverubies22/pseuds/faraboverubies22
Summary: {RECAP: You and Bobby just had your first KISS! What happens next? Will Regina find out? What will Bobby do now that he's kissed you?! Find out here in Chapter 8!}





	~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 8)

CHAPTER 8: Please Don't Kiss & Tell

The edges of Bobby's mouth curves upward into a grin, his face still pressed against yours. His fingers, which seemed to have traced miniature kisses across your neck, ended up reaching for your hair, entangling within the strands. You two sit there, lips caressing one another's, and there's a brief moment in which you realize that everything that has happened up until this point doesn't matter, and that being with Bobby is all you truly wish for. 

Pulling apart, you open your eyes and look into Bobby's, only to realize his are still closed. Breathing heavily, your chest rising up and down quickly, you trail a finger down his soft cheek.

"Wow.." you say to yourself, cheeks still flushed.

Bobby's eyes begin to open and his gaze falls on your lips. You suddenly feel very exposed.

His eyes finally meet yours and all either of you can do, is smile.

Breaking the silence, Bobby clears his throat, looking away. Your heart sinks.

"Should we not have done that?" You ask, feeling your heart strings being pulled at every which direction.

Immediately, Bobby shakes his head, concern covering his face.

"No, no, don't say that, _." He doesn't meet your gaze and begins to chew the inside of his mouth. "Actually," he starts to tell you.

But nothing else comes out. Instead, he continues to stare at the floor, deep in thought. 

You decide that maybe kissing Bobby wasn't a wise choice, and start to get out of bed when he stops you, placing his hand on your thigh. Looking up at him, your eyebrows furrow. "What?" You ask him.

He breathes slowly, and the air feels heavier, engulfing you in a sauna blanket of emotions. 

"What are we, _?" He asks, the words coming out of his mouth raspy.

"I.. I don't know, Bobby." You twitch under the covers, feeling uneasy. 

"You're dating Regina and we.. we just kissed." Looking back at him, you take note of his expression. He's lost in thought but a ghost of the smile from earlier still lingers on his lips.

He finds your eyes with his again and begins to nod. "We did just kiss, yes." 

"But-" He starts to say but you interrupt him.

"But what? What happens now?" You push, heart still racing from the kiss you two shared earlier.

Silence.

Until..

"I don't know." He finally goes.

And with that, he gets up and walks over to the door, opening it and then exiting.

You sit there, heart no longer racing from the kiss, but from the exchange of words that took place just now.

~~~

After dinner (that you had no participation in whatsoever), you climb back up the stairs, feeling drained and nauseous all over again. When you reach the top, instead of turning right towards your room, you linger for a moment, and then turn down the other way into the other hallway. A small patch of cobweb rests within the corner of the wall and you wonder just how long it's been since someone last cleaned here. As you venture down the hallway, doors are on either side, their doorknobs rusty from use over the years. The aroma in the air is stale. _Jeez, is everything in this building centuries-old?_

You reach the end of the hallway and an even older looking door stands before you. You take a second to consider your options and then decide to open it. A spiraling staircase winds its way up to somewhere else. _Huh, where does this lead?_

While debating to yourself whether or not you should venture up, you hear a noise behind you. _Someone is in the hallway._

You hide behind the wall that separates you from the spiral staircase and hallway and peer over to see who it is. You breathe a sigh of relief and wipe the nonexistent sweat from your brow. _Just a guest._

Gulping down the guilty thoughts telling you not to go up the stairs, you begin to walk up the flight of stairs.

"These are _old,_" you notice the steps, wooden and covered in dust, and you doubt even opening the door was smart.

Halfway up you realize that no one has probably gone up these stairs in a long, long time. A window is placed awkwardly on the wall in the midst of your climbing, and you try to get as close as you can to it, resting your palms on the railing and leaning over. The window is still too far away and since your curiosity has eaten away at every fiber in your body, you lift up using your tiptoes. You hear a crack and immediately step back. _Well, there goes my sight-seeing plans. _

You feel your heart racing and you put a hand up to your pulsating neck, reminding yourself you've made it this far. _There's no turning back now._

Once at the top, you're face to face with yet another old door. The knob, if you could even call it one, is worn down, its material faded down to a reddish-brown colour, dust covering it and the rest of the door. _Wait,_ you think to yourself. You pull out your phone and access the flashlight, pointing it directly at the surface of the door, above the doorknob. There, right in the center of the door, is a hand-print.

Goosebumps cover your arms, neck and all the way down your spine. 

You sigh, wanting to laugh. "Just call me Nancy Drew," you chuckle the words out, reaching out to grab at the doorknob. Turning it, you twist it open, the door creaking from old age. 

Something is released from the room, you are certain. A new smell hits you. Something foul; something inhumane is beyond the door and you're not entirely sure if walking in would be beneficial to your health. You walk in, anyway, curiosity filling you up once more.

Darkness blankets over everything and you raise your arm, feeling your way around the wall in the new room, trying to find a light-switch. A millennia passes before you realize there isn't one. You lift your phone, the flashlight still on, and paint it over the room before you. There doesn't seem to be a lot of furniture, you've decided, and try to make out the bed, wardrobe, desk and chair that has kept this room its home for years. 

_*ding* - _

-goes your phone, and you jump from the unexpected sound and vibration.

Switching your focus to the phone, you pull up your inbox. 

_Bobby._

'_Where are you?'_

You type back quickly.

'_In my room'_

Walking over slowly to the bed, you examine its blanket. White, untouched.

*_ding*_

_'No you're not'_

You huff and puff. _Of course he'd look in my room and see I'm not there_. 

Unsure of what to tell him, you decide not to say anything else.

Pointing the phone over at the desk, you see a mirror is attached to it. There's something stuck in-between the glass and material. Getting up close, you see that it's a piece of paper. _No, it's not just a piece of paper. _

_It's a letter._

Taking it, you unravel the letter and straighten out the creases, pulling it closer to the light.

_It's not time to leave yet, but even I can sense our time together will be no more very soon. _

_Please tell Claudia that she won't be alone for too long and that I'll be back. But I don't kn_

_ow when that will be. Trust me, I never wanted this. We never expected this. _

_I love you._

You go over every sentence multiple times, trying to make sense of it. The writer of the letter didn't leave their name. _How old is this letter?_ you question, but then see the top of the letter and understand you don't have to guess any longer.

In faded letters, the date May 10, 1916 is scrawled at the top right corner of the paper. 

You drop the paper after reading the date, a gasp escaping your lips. 

"It can't be this old, can it?" You wrestle with the accuracy of the date until your phone chimes again.

'_Where are you, _?'_

Bobby has texted you again, but you turn it off.

Standing there in the dark, you shudder, an unknown feeling waving over you. You need to get out of here.

Pushing the letter into your back pocket, you rush over to the door and try to pull it open. Once out of the room, you close the door shut and begin walking quickly down the stairs, just wanting to be back in your room. As soon as you reach the end of the stairs, you go to open the door to the hallway. Except..

It won't open.


End file.
